Tryiaus Academy
by Etaine Rain
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR THE MOMENT The characters of Naruto are students of a monster hunting,pet raising,level uping,job advancing and partime jobs,academy.There are 4 jobs for them to choose.Will they succeed? This is my 1st fic,so please read and review!
1. Arrival at the academy and a new friend

Tryiaus Academy

Sunlight rays quietly peek through the window. It landed on a certain pink-haired girl, making her wake up, felting there was a presence around her. She blinked her eyes a few times before rubbing them. Yawing, she got up from her bed tiredly and went to her bathroom, taking with her a set of clothing and a towel. 15 minutes later, she came out, feeling refreshed. Then, she made her bed and grabbed her backpack.

The said girl is Haruno Sakura. She is a normal 15 year old girl with bright emerald eyes and short pink hair was tied with a white bandana, leaving only her bangs in front. She was transferred to Tryiaus Academy a month ago. Luckily, it's in the holidays then. Today is going to be her first day so she had to be there extra early.

Sakura went out of her room and locked it after double-checking if she had forgot anything (I did that all the time, but I still forget…..TT). She walked down the halls and turned to the stairs in the middle. Walking down, she spotted a girl with shoulder-length violet hair. "Hinata! Ohayou!" greeted Sakura. The girl turned around, "Ohayou, Sakura-chan."(Hinata only speak stutter when she met Naruto in this fic.)

Hinata came from the famous Hyuuga family. They owned a few big companies, so they were highly respected. The thing that Sakura liked about Hinata is the ways that she acts (?). Hinata isn't like any other rich snobs that speak rudely and points at others; she is however very shy and friendly, quiet even. And when she talks, she likes to play with her fingers; Sakura thought that it's cute.

Sakura met Hinata on the day she arrived at the huge academy. They became friends when Hinata took her to her dorm and help her find her room. And that's why Sakura can talk freely around her. During the free days, they went to all kinds of places, shopping malls, the school's library and park, but mostly the park 'coz Sakura liked to see the sakura trees. Back to the story……….

Sakura caught up to Hinata.

"Mind walking together?"

"No, I don't mind."

They walked down to the lobby quietly, not wanting to wake up the other students.

"So, why are you up so early?"

"I am always early during school days,"

"For what?"

Hinata thought for a bit…..

"Dunno,"

"(Sweatdrop) okay….then, when does school end?"

"Well, for beginners like us, we have 4 classes. 2 in the morning and 2 in the afternoon. Each takes up 40 minutes."

"Oh…"

"So u can't say exactly when school ends…"

Sakura nods. Soon, they arrived at the front gate of the dorm.

You see, the students here are to live in dorms, forming the boys' dorm and the girls' dorm and each dorm has 5 floors. The first are for the novice and normal ranked students; the third and above for the students who have their jobs already. .The academy is in the middle of the two after a 10 minutes' walk. While behind the academy is the park Sakura liked. There is a cafeteria in the dorms and the academy, so the students can have their meals anywhere they want.

Tryiaus Academy is a school for 13 years old and above teenagers who wants to be a ninja, a magician, an element user (is that how u call it?) or a bowman as their earliest jobs. When they have complete control of their jobs' skills, they can have their advance as assassin, a cleric, a sorcerer, or a hunter.

The 2 beginners walked on the steps to the academy. Because Sakura is a new student, she needs to go to the office so she waved good bye to Hinata. '_Maybe we'll be in the same classes…'_thought sakura as she made her way to the office herself since Hinata had given her a tour when she came.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Getting the SID and to the class

Hey! Sasura here again! Thanks to those that have reviewed and have given me the tips I need.ty!So…here's the 2nd chapter?Heh heh…

* * *

Sakura arrived at the office easily. A few teachers were about _doing their work. 'Great, I don't know where to go…' "_YouareSakuraright_?" _Sakura turned around_. A_ lady with short black hair smiled sweetly at her. "Um…yeah."Replied Sakura. 

"Hi, my name's Shizune. The clerk of the academy,"

"Oh…"

Shizune handedSakura a few papers.

"Here's your student identification card and all you need to know about the academy. The first one tells you where your classes are held,"

"Ok…thanks,"

_RING (…bell rings…)_

"That's the warning bell, better get going,"

"Uh, okay. Thanks again,"

With that, Sakura ran off to find her classroom.

On the way, she looked at the papers she received. That's when she noticed the student identification card, her S.I.D. _'it's beautiful,'_thought Sakura. The card has a white background with two blue-coloured leaves and a small feather circling around it on the left side of it. The academy's name is around the two leaves. Her picture is on the right. In the middle is where her name and her job are placed. _'Haruno Sakura…'_she read, '_beginner Lv1…this is so cool!'_Sakura squealed softly. She pocketed the card and stop in front of a class door._ 'Should be right here…' _thought Sakura as she looked at the sign on the edge of the door_. 'Yup, hope Hinata is here with me…' _She opened the door and her eyes widened.

There's no one there. The class is empty. _'Eh, nobody here?' _she looked at the papers to make sure. She sighed in relief_. 'Thank god…bell rings every 45 minutes…'_Sakura went inside the room with out closing the door. _'Wait, that means that Hinata is not in this class?'_ Sakura groaned._ 'Oh man, I don't know anyone but her here…'_

Finding a seat near an opened window, she sat down. She left her papers on the table and took out her S.I.D. She scanned it thoroughly. There was an oval shape under her picture. It was divided into 2 halves. One had a '$' sign while the other had a '_**p**'_ sign._ 'So…you can store money in this thing__？__what's p for?' _the breeze coming from the window is soothing, makingSakura sleepy. She yawned a bit and laid her head on her arms, felling asleep leaving her S.I.D. in her hands.

**_Minutes went by……_**

Steps echoed down the hallway, making the empty hall filled with noise. The steps stopped at a door and looked in. 'there's somebody here already?' thought a boy whose steps belonged to. (U all knows who this must be, rite? if not, then…..) he has dark-raven hair and onyx eyes. His jacket on his shoulder swayed as he walked towards the girl. 'Pink hair? That's odd…' his eyes caught something, a S.I.D. 'Haruno Sakura?' the boy took the seat behind her and glanced at Sakura's sleeping form. 'So she's finally here huh?' he smirked as he thought that. 'This year is going to be interesting,' the boy laid his head on his head and looked out the opened window, 'very interesting indeed…'

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? Worst? Should I change the category to Maplesrory rather than naruto? Tell me plz? any1? Before I forget, I got the level upping and whatever from maplstory.is it ok? Read and review plz! 


	3. A new friend or not

Hihi! Here's the third chapter! 'though it is quite short...TT .oh, beforeI forget...

( my notes / japanese meaning) 'thoughts' "talking" and some othersI may add later on...happy reading!

* * *

Sakura woke up after sleeping for like, 15 minutes. She rubbed her eyes (again…) and looked at her watch. _'Almost 7'_she yawned.

"Had a good nap? Sakura?"

A voice behind sakura asked. Her eyes widened and turned around. _'Oh.my.god!He's so cute!'_thought Sakura,_ 'Eventhough he is smirking…'_

"Pretty much…how did u know my name?"

The boy raised an eyebrow and pointed too the card sakura was holding.

"Oh…"replied Sakura, at the same time putting away her S.I.D.

"Can I know yours?"

"Hn?"

"Your name? You know mine…"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke,"

"So'ka…" _'Uchiha? I think I've heard that before…'_

Silence took over after Sakura's answer, and it is killing her. To break the ice, she tried to build up a conversation with her- uh, new friend.

"Ano…why isn't anyone here yet?"

"Classes starts at 7.30…it's only 7.05 now…"

"Then…what do you do until then? Normally,"

Sasuke thought for a minute.

"Let's see…make a trip to the cafeteria, I suppose, or…sleep, like you,"

Sakura blushed.

"Only, my usual seat by the window is taken,"

"Hey! It's not my fault, I got here first…"sakura whined, pouting, "unless…you want it back?" she gazed at Sasuke for an answer.

Sasuke looked away, for a moment, focusing his attention at the sakura trees' petals falling towards the ground, his raven locks swayed as his head moved.

"…I didn't say that you have to give it back…"

"Honto? You don't mind me taking it?"

"…Aa…"

Sakura immediately brightened up and gave Sasuke a big smile.

"Arigato!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, then soften again.

"Itashimashite… (U r welcome)"

The two teens watched as the pink petals fell at their own pace with the help of the wind. That is, until Sakura's stomach grumbled. Embarrassed, she told Sasuke that she'll be at the cafeteria.

"Wait,"said Sasuke, getting up, "I'll come with you,"

"Oh…ok," Sakura started for the door._ 'He's quite nice…'_

"Just so you won't get lost."Finished Sasuke. Smirking, he went ahead of Sakura. _'Nice? Scratch that. He is evil!' _

_

* * *

_

Is it ok?Hope it is...R&R plz...I'll be really,really happy if u do...(puppy face)


	4. A little misunderstanding on the way

Um...hi again? sry if i took so long to update...got a lot of school work to do...but i'm going to get a week's holiday so i may be updating more often...or i hope too anyway...here's the 4th chappie...hope you likeit! "

* * *

The two walked out of the classroom and down the hall. On their way, Sasuke showed Sakura the library, the nurse's office, the toilet, and some other classes they will be having later in the day.

Before a student go into the said rooms above, they have to go through a little blue, shining circle called a 'portal' on the floor. (For your information, Sasuke told Sakura to go through the portal to the toilet alone, he didn't bring her in with him, ok? Now, on with the story…)

It wasn't long before Sasuke reached the cafeteria, with Sakura trailing behind him, looking at every pin-up board they passed.

"I didn't know the school here teaches art, the pictures on the pin-up boards earlier were beautiful...I wonder who drawn them..." said Sakura out loud.

Hearing that, Sasuke went pink. Sakura saw that and gasped.

"Don't tell me… you were the one who drew the cute little creatures?"

Sasuke shook the blush away and turned to Sakura.

"Hey, I didn't say that I drew them,' a smirk started playing on his lips, "In fact, I said nothing. So what's there to tell?"

That caught sakura off guard, making her don't know what to say. Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura's expression, his smirk now replaced with the usual emotionless face.

"Besides, if I **_did_** draw," Sasuke stressed the 'did' word as he shrugged. "You wouldn't see any of **_my_** drawings with a hint of the word 'cute'."

Sakura heard that and smirked a little herself. _'So you do_ _draw…fine, Sasuke-kun, don't tell me...' _

"Then, how come I didn't see your name under this non-cute drawing? It's pretty good too…"Sakura motioned Sasuke over to look at the picture she was looking. "It even got the 'picture of the week' title," Sasuke did and gave an inaudible gasp.

The picture is about a teenage boy with short golden hair but was spread out wearing all white with black wings flying in the dark. The background except the outline of the boy was painted with a mixture of blue and black, with tiny white spots here and there that resembles stars. Eventhough it's dark, the wings of the boy can still be seen clearly, giving anyone who saw it have a 'devil inside an angel' feeling; but hurt look in the boy's piercing pale-gold eyes and the way he is clutching his left arm with his right made the feeling disappear bit by bit. (Um…I just made this up, so if you don't like it, plz don't be mad at me….T T)

Sasuke withdrew his head from the (bad?)picture, his eyes in a gaze.

**_Sasuke's p.o.v_** (**_Ssk_** for short)

'_Wow…I didn't think that they'd really put this up…'_ he looked at the picture in front of him again, still can't believe what had happened.

**_Normal p.o.v _**(**_Nrm_**)

Sakura was looking at Sasuke's expression now, quite worried. _'Oh man…I shouldn't have told him to look at the picture, now he wouldn't look away from it…what do I do…' _Sakura looked at the picture again. A shine caught Sakura's eyes when she scanned the edge of the paper. It was a signature of some sort in silver ink. _'Sharingan…the artist is a person named Sharingan? What kind of name is that?'_ Sakura leaned her hand hesitantly towards Sasuke's arm, trying to shake him awake.

_**Ssk**_

'_This isn't a dream is it? It got my details and everything but-'_ a sudden shook cut Sasuke's thoughts short.

_**Nrm**_

Sasuke jumped as soon as Sakura pulled on his sleeve. "Ah!" a tiny yell came out of Sakura. Sasuke looked at her then at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun, d-daijobu? (Are you alright?)You blanked out a while ago…" Sakura's voice trailed off as Sasuke turned his back on her and motioned to follow him. She frowned a little but followed. _'He…he isn't mad at me, is he?' _for the rest of the way, Sasuke and sakura didn't say anything to each other.

**In the cafeteria…**

"Wow…so this is where all the students are…"stated Sakura, smiling, trying to build up a conversation. Sasuke kept silent.

Sakura hated these situations. She just can't stand silence between two people, especially when she is one of the two.

"I didn't know that all the students here have the same habits before class as you, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura gave a small laugh as she said that.

This time, Sasuke replied with an "Hn…". _'Well, at least he is answering me…that's a good start…' _

"So…what do we do now?"

Sasuke looked like he was thinking for a while.

"Let's just buy our food and get out of here…"

"Um…ok…"

They walked towards the counter which was laid with all sorts of delicacies (exp: cakes, bread, sandwiches….extra, extra…). After a moment, they came out of the line, each with something on their hands. Sakura chose a packet of twin ham sandwiches while Sasuke settled with two bagels.

Next is the beverage corner. Sakura picked a bottle of orange juice and handed it to Sasuke.

"Juice?"

Sasuke looked at the bottle and shook his head. He took the bottle of orange liquid and laid it back down to where it was.

"I do better with coffee…"

"Oh…alright. I'll have the juice then." _'He's talking to me now…does it mean that he's not mad anymore?'_

Sakura picked up the same bottle Sasuke put down and wait for Sasuke at the end of the line ashe get his coffee. After that, they went to the cashier to pay for their food. When it was their turn, Sakura remembered that she left her money in her backpack in the classroom.

"Um…Sasuke-kun…can you pay for me first? I forgot to bring mine…I'll pay you back when we get back to class…"

"Oh…sure…"

The two students walked out of the cafeteria and on their way back to their classroom, eating at the same time, when Sakura asked Sasuke something.

"Sasuke-kun…are you mad at me?"

"Huh? Who said that I was mad at you?"

"Well, when you didn't talk to me on the way to the cafeteria, I assumed that you were mad at me…you're not are you?" said Sakura as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, that…"

Sasuke swallowed his bite of the bagel he was holding in a paper bag.

"Sorry if you felt that way…I'm thinking of something just then…I wasn't mad at you…"

Sakura looked up to Sasuke from her sandwich.

"Honto ne? Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa...forgive me?"

Sakura gave Sasuke the smile she'd given Sasuke when they were in the classroom before.

"Um!"

Inside Sasuke, he was fidgeting if he should told her that the pictures that she had seen earlier today was all drawn by him.

_**Ssk**_

'_Maybe…… but not today,' _thought Sasuke as he looked at Sakura eating happily. _'Aa…definitely not today…'

* * *

So? did u like it? i really,really,really hope u do...but if u don't,well,i guess i can't do anything about it, can i?...oh,about the picture thing...sry again if u don't like it...sasuke is a very good drawer/artist in this fic. sakura is too but i'll reveal the details later...and...the academy in this fic have art classes,so sakura may join it in the later chapters...read and review plz..._

preview of the next chapter...sakura starts her first class!and the teacher is...? her first quest is to collect a few things for a test to see if she have to skills to become one of the 4 jobs...what will she choose?(preview may change a bit...)


	5. More friends and a weird teacher

happy chinese new year! sry if i didn't update quick enough...been on some boring vacations...well then...here's chapter 5! hope u all like it...''

* * *

They walked into the classroom only to be greeted by other students which (finally) arrived. Well, mainly Sasuke was greeted but Sakura still gave them a small smile. Sasuke then introduced Sakura to the others.

"Minna, this is Haruno Sakura, a new student here,"

The group looked at Sakura and welcomed her.

"Hi, Sakura!"

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan,"

"Nice to meet you, Sakura…"

"Yo…"

Sakura smiled meekly as she nodded at the people who greeted her.

"Sakura," Sasuke pointed to a boy leaning aginst a chair,"this is Neji,"_'White eyes? Must be related to Hinata…' _

"Oh…nice to meet you, Neji-san,""Hn…"

Sasuke moved on to the person next to the white-eyed teen.

"Then Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru,"

"Ok…I think I get it now…"

Tenten, who tied her hair up in two buns, along with Ino, a long blonde , and Temari, another blonde but she tied her hair into 4 pigtails(is it called that? I have no idea what that kind of hairdo is called…). is wearing the academy's uniform a white blouse with a long-sleeved jacket to match, and dark-blue mini-skirts.

The guy called Shikamaru is also wearing the uniform for boys, a short sleeved shirt inside, a long jacket out, and dark blue pants, along with Neji and Sasuke. He had a bored expression on his face and he pierced his ears. Neji grew out his black hair and tied it at the end loosely._ 'So unlike Hinata…his eyes don't show any emotion…speaking of Hinata…'_

"Umm…is Hinata-chan related to you? Neji-san?"

Tenten cut in before Neji can say anything

"Just call him Neji like we do, Sakura-chan… you'll spoil him if you call him like that…" she said with a laugh.

Sakura nodded. She looked back at Neji.

"So…is she?

Neji kept quiet for a while (let's say a good five minutes have passed by…) Tenten, not liking the way Neji giving his silent treatment to Sakura, elbowed him in the ribs gently to make sure he was conscious; which was returned with a glare from the boy.

"Yeah. She's my cousin. May I ask why you want to ask about her?" replied Neji, not changing the look on his face.

Sakura was quite taken back by Neji's answer to her question.

"W-well, she stays in the room below my floor in the dorm, but she never mentioned about you oryour/her family though…"

By this time, the whole group including Sasuke looked in Sakura's direction, motioning her to go on with her story.

"Umm…we met the day I got here, during the academy's break in December, at the entrance to the dorm. I talked to her at first, which made her jumped a little, but we eventually became friends after a few tours around the academy grounds and the dorm."

"Typical Hinata…"Temari remarked with a chuckle, "She's shy around people."

Shikamaru slightly yawned.

"Shikamaru, don't fall asleep when Sakura is telling her story! Sit up straight! Shikamaru!" Ino at the same time cried out and shook Shikamaru, who was lazily gazing his eyes at the opened window.

"(sweat drop) its ok, Ino-chan," Sakura assured her new blonde friend, "I'm done anyway,"

"Sakura," Tenten chipped into the conversation, "maybe you don't know but we don't really use suffixes around each other, well for people who are younger and older than us or respected, we use them, but normally, we lay them off." She finished with a tired smile.

"Yeah, it's too tiring anyways, to have to say it over and over again changing only the names…"

Sakura listened and mumbled an embarrassed "oh…sorry, I didn't know…"

Shikamaru, now free from Ino's grasp, asked Sakura a question.

"Do students at your old school say them all the time?"

Neji closed his eyes a little while waiting for Sakura's answer.

"Actually, yeah, we do. Every time we saw someone we recognized. The school's rules' there said so, and if students don't follow it, well, mainly the bad students, will be punished."

"Man…talk about strict..."

Sasuke's remark startled Sakura.

"Hey, it's not that bad…" Sakura gave them a cheery smile, "I lived through it and didn't get punished in any way!"

"Of course you didn't, Sakura, you must be an angel there!" teased Sasuke, making her blush.

The group chatted a while longer until the other students came strolling in.

"Why don't we sit in the same row?" suggested Sakura.

They all agreed and went to the rows Sasuke and Sakura sat before and take their seats. It's kinda like this :( you need to use a little thinking or imagining here, readers…) the door is at the right side of the class, windows replacing half the class's walls on each side. A big blackboard is in front, facing 4 rows of desks with 8 desks a row that was linked together but cut into two halves, making 4 on the left and 4 on the right. The teacher's desk is in between the two.

The four girls took the row Sakura sat in while the boys took Sasuke's. (Since Sakura is back facing Sasuke, Neji is facing Tenten and Shikamaru facing Ino.) The seat behind Temari is taken by a girl named Sephire, according to Tenten. When Sakura saw Temari talking to her, she asked Tenten before taking her seat.

"Maybe she asked him over…" she said with a smile.

"oh…"

Sakura dismissed the thought when bell rings and their teacher walks in.

(Author takes over for a while to say something)The class is having a male teacher this year. He took his time walking over to the teacher's desk and laid down his books. He wears the simple attire that most male teachers do. Suddenly, the class turned quiet and turned all of their attention to the man. The thing that caught their eyes is the visible black mask covering his face except his right eye.

"Well, now that you have all quiet down, I'll start introducing myself." said the man as he closed the door to the class. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I'll be and teaching you all the basics that you need to know as a beginner and I'm your class advisor this year."

He walks back to the desk and laid his hand on the table's edge to support his weight. (Every teacher I met always do this)

"So…according to the meeting I had with the other teachers just now, I have to take your attendance," he fishes out a list from his file. "Wow…I have to take care of 32 kids this year? Great…" he sarcastically point out.

The students in the class sweat dropped when they heard that.

"Now, I'll only call out your first name so raise your hand if it is yours," seeing no response from the class, Kakashi went on. "Let's start now."

_**15 minutes later…**_

A trail of names was called and soon, the attendance taking ended. The class is still quiet while the teacher is stacking his papers.

"Now," Kakashi said with a smile, well, judging from his voice anyway. "I know that you just started school, so I'm gonna let you relax a little, but in return, you must give me a little note about yourself and handed in to me by the end of this class. Deal?"

A rose of noise was heard immediately and some students started taking out papers.

"I guess that's a 'yes' then? Good. "

Kakashi took his seat behind the desk and take out an orange book. While reading it, students heard him giggling and the skin under his visible eye turns light pink.

All of the students: _'(sweat drop) weird teach…'_ but they still continued their work with someone asking for help in spelling once in a while.

_**Half an hour later…**_

The bell rang and one by one the students walked to the teacher's desk with their belongings in hand. They passed their essays and went out of the classroom, some sighing in relief while others continue to chat with their friends and finding their next class.

The 8 (new?) friends walked out of the class too, chatting with each other and asking what did they write on the essay. Sakura just said that she write what she thought about.They talked for a while later and split up sincethey have theirnext class at 10. They said goodbye to each other and left.

**_In the dorm (Sakura's room)…_**

Sakura left her backpack on the floor and proceeded to taking out her diary from her desk's drawer. She flipped it to a blank page and started on a new page.

_Dear diary,_

_Today I met a few friends at school. They are quite nice. Especially Sasuke-kun, he showed me around when we were on our way to the caft and even introduced me to some of his friends. They are Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-san, and Neji-san. They don't use suffixes here but I can still write them, can't I? Neji-san is Hinata-chan's cousin. Can u believe that? Oh, speaking of her, she isn't in my 1st class today…maybe we'll meet in the next. Our class ad. is a guy who wears masks! Isn't that weird? His name is Hatake Kakashi. Oh, gtg, need to make a trip to the art class to sign up. Hope Sasuke-kun is around to. _

_Love, sakura

* * *

_

so...u like it? or hate it? either way, review me about it! 


	6. Between relax time and class No2

**A/ N: **Hihi! here's chapter 6! hope u like it!

"talking" _'thinking' **povs/places/time...**_(meaning / authoress's notes)

* * *

(Okay, here are some notes about the academy. Each student need to join at least 2 clubs. And the archery club is a must. (Looks at brochure) wow, didn't know that they have to have 20/20 visions to get into this school…and, the library, cafeteria, the training area for archery, the principal's office, the teacher's lounge, and a few class for beginners is at the lobby, the lowest floor of the academy.)

Since that there is some time before class, Sakura planned to go to the arts room. And she did.

_**Ssk and Skr…**_

Sakura headed towards a room in front of her._ 'Made it!' _she gave a thought of relief. Suddenly, she noticed a person at the back of the room looking awfully familiar. Sakura strained her eyes a bit._ 'Ah! It's Sasuke-kun!' _

Sure enough, the Uchiha is at the back of the room, looking at the pictures hanged up. He heard a scuffling noise behind him and turned around. His eyes widened (again…).

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn…" was all Sasuke managed to croak out.

Sakura stopped for a minute. A thought went to her. (Poof! Sakura turns into chibi Sakura! Kawaii!) She points her index finger at the prodigy.

"I knew it, you do draw!" her cute big eyes now even bigger looking accusingly at Sasuke.

"I do not!"(Chibi Sasuke! Double Kawaii!) Sasuke tried to deny the fact that he did draw by pouting, at the same time folding his hands in front of his chest, glaring back at Sakura.

The two remained like that for sometime… (Kawaii)

_**Tenten and Neji…**_

These two are at the spot where the archery club is held. Both of them trying to beat each other in scoring the shots they hit.

ZZZT

An arrow flew through the air and landed at the red zone of the target, a perfect-

"Bull's-eye! Ha! Beat that, Neji!"

Tenten yelled, looking at the said teen's direction.

"Hn…that's nothing, Tenten, if you have forgotten, that's only the third bull's eye you have got so far!"

"So what? Like you have more of them then me?" she teased back, sticking her tongue out.

Neji gave a slight smirk. "We'll see about that," he got into a stance and focused on the target.

ZZZT

Another arrow flew through the air and landed on the red zone too.

"Now, we're a tie," his smirk widens.

Tenten looked at the target in awe. She huffed and whined. (Imagine a chibi Tenten holding a bow-no, shaking a bow with one hand while pointing the other at Neji)

"That's not fair! I was supposed to be the best at archery! How can you beat me just like that!"

Smirk narrowed, Neji raised an eyebrow.

"One, Tenten, it's a _tie_, as in we didn't win or lose?"

Tenten stuck her tongue out at him in annoyance.

"Two, who says that you're the best at archery?"

She paused for a bit and thought…then, she continues whining…

"W-well, I do!"

"And what in the world made you think that?'"

"The fact that I always got a point more than you in any practice or competitions!"

Neji huffed, (and turns into chibi Neji! squeals) glaring back at Tenten.

"You did not beat me every time we matched!"

"So did!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!'

And the bickering went on…

**_Temari and Sephire… _**

(The two girls just met. Actually, they are cousins. Temari saw Sephire looking in from the door so she invited her to sit behind her. If u r wondering where there r, they r in the archery spot with the two chibi's arguing up there…)

"So…" started Sephire, "are they always like this?"

(Oh, and they witnessed the two (chibified) teens fighting too…) Temari looked away from her target and towards them.

"Yeah," she replied while aiming back her arrow at the target.

ZZZT

"Don't worry," she added with a smile, (or is that a smirk…)

"You'll get use to them…"

"Hope so…" answered Sephire.

They watched over to the two who were fighting, had changed into a contest with archery again.

_**Tenten and Neji… (Again…)**_

"I'm gonna beat you this time!"

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am!"

And it goes on and on…

_**Temari and Sephire…**_

Temari giggled, followed by Sephire, who was aiming her arrow at the target.

ZZZT

The arrow hit directly in the middle of the (poor) arrow-filled target.

"Wow…you're good."

"Thanks. Wanna see who's better? Well, besides those two of course…"

"Bring it on; I love a good challenge…"

And…they started their battle too…

_**Shikamaru and Ino…**_

Silence filled the almost empty room filled with books, namely the library. The time now is around…(well, what is the time now?)

"Hurry up, Ino…"

A lazy voice echoed slightly through the huge room.

"Just a few minutes more, Shika I'm almost done" whined the girl.

'_Sure, that's what you have said in the past hour! Troublesome…'_

"There! Found it!"

Ino grinned at Shikamaru as she held up a huge, thick book.

Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow and glared lazily at the book that Ino used 30 minutes to find.

"So that's the troublesome book that you wanted?"

"Hey! Don't call it troublesome! It's last year's school magazine! It has all the info that Sakura needs to fit in, plus-"

"That you used half an hour to find!"

"Well, you don't have anything else better to do anyways!

The two started arguing, which is not a good thing if you're in a library, with a pissed off librarian trying to stack up poker cards to make a house. (Hey! Librarians can get bored, right?)

"Shut up both of you!" she said in a loud hiss, "this is the library, not a party! If you want to borrow a book, hurry it up and get out!"

Immediately, the two shut up. Ino gave her book to the fuming librarian and she checked it, mumbling something about stupid cards that couldn't even stand properly. Shikamaru gave a lazy smirk at that.

_**Suddenly….the bell rings. **(Uh oh…_...

_**Sakura, Sasuke**_

"Eek! We're late!"

"And, it's all your fault!"

"Ho-"

"Argue later. We have to get to class, now!"

The duo sped their way out of the arts room to their next class in the mist of students.

_**Neji, Tenten**_

"Oh great, class's starting,"

"Yea, we should get back to class,"

"Um-hmm,"

They gave their bows to the 'bow-keeper' of the club like all the other members do and jogged towards their next class. Tenten muttered something under her breath but Neji caught it.

"And I was about to beat Neji too! Stupid bell! Stupid Neji!"

"Hey,"

Tenten turned her head towards the Hyuuga, only to be met by a pair of emotionless white eyes.

"It's not like I wanted to stop. Don't compare me with the darn bell, and who said that you are going to win again?"

Tenten (apparently) didn't flinch at the glare, coz she giggled.

"I didn't say that you are the cause of making us stop the game. What if I want to compare you to the stupid bell, and I did, Hyuuga-_sama_…" Tenten sang in between breaths.

Neji smirked.

"Okay, then let's settle this, there's still a long way to class, race you there?"

"You're on!"

And they ran, and ran, and ran….

_**Shikamaru, Ino **_

"God, now the damn bell is ringing!"

Ino and Shikamaru heard the (coughcrazycough) librarian yell on the way out. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, that makes one sane people less from our list?" Ino started.

"Yup,"

Shikamaru replied while gave himself a slight, (slight) chuckle. After a few seconds of peace, both of them cracked up and started laughing in the student–less hall way.

**_Temari, Sephire_**

(Apparently, these two got on time. They were sitting in the same place they sat in the class before but in different class. Sephire in the upper row and Temari in the lower row, so that all of the 'gang' have their seats.)

"You know, when we pass by the arts room, I thought I heard an 'eek' coming from it. Did you hear it?"

"No,"

"And when we passed the route to the library, I heard laughing,"

"Must be the bell, coz I didn't hear anything but it."

"Yea…could be…"

With that, they waited in the almost –full classroom for the rest to come.

A good ten minutes passed. Temari laid her head on her table and sighed.

"I wonder where everybody is..."

"No idea…"said Sephire as she glanced around her to make sure that nobody, especially the teachers, are not looking in from the door or in her direction while talking out her Discman.

"Cool, what song?" stated Temari.

"Depends on what I've brought." Sephire dished out a few CDs.

Temari looked through them and picked out Kelly Clarkson.

"I like her songs. Can we listen to it?"

"Sure!"

Sephire put the CD in and press play. 'Because Of You' is playing. They hummed to the rhythm and sang along.

**_I will not make, the same mistakes, that you did-_**

_**I will not, let myself, cause my heart so much misery…**_

**_I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard,_**

_**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far-**_

(Uh-hmm, Sasura here to give u the updates. The double S's are still running, and so are Neji and Tenten-no, Neji tripped, courtesy of Tenten. Ino and Shikamaru are taking their time walking while glancing at the magazine. Well, Ino is glancing, Shikamaru just peeped. There, now, I shall let u get on with the story…oh, and I'll be writing 'b'coz' instead of 'because' in the lyrics to save space, hope that is alright with u…)

**_B'coz of u, I never strayed too far away from the sidewalk-_**

_**B'coz of u, I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt-**_

_**B'coz of u, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone else around me-b'coz of u… **_

_**I am afraid…**_

And the songs went on. Temari is now strumming her fingers across the table, eyes closed. The same goes with Sephire except the eyes part. (Hey, who wants their D'man confiscated? not me 4 sure!)

_**Sakura, Sasuke**_

Sasuke looked up at the class-signs that went by him.

'_Great, a little bit more…' _Sasuke turned his head back, towards a certain pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Sakura! Can't you run a bit faster?"

Behind him, Sakura is trying the best she could. Panting, she yelled back at him.

"I…will if…you'll…run…slower…"

Sasuke stopped to let tired Sakura catch up.

"Finally, I thought you will never make it." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura caught her breath.

"Humph!" she turned around, "now where do we go?"

"Into this room." Sasuke pointed to the door beside them.

"Oh."

They walked in.

_**Sephire, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura**_

They blinked at each other. After a while, Sephire took off her half of the earphones and said 'hi?' just to break the ice. The S's said their 'Hi' back and were introduced by Temari, who had finally gotten her half of the earphones down. (After Sephire pressed 'pause' anyway…)

_**Neji, Tenten**_

"That was uncalled for, Hyuuga!"

Since Tenten tripped Neji, he paid her back by stepping on her shoes' shoelaces, making them come undone.

"Pay back, Tenten, pay back," he replied with a smirk.

Grumbling, Tenten hopped on one foot while tying her other. Neji watched her in amusement, smirking all the while.

While tying the other shoe, Tenten thought of an idea. She hopped slowly towards her rival until they are a few inches apart.

"ne-ji…" Tenten chorused.

Hyuuga raised an eyebrow.

"Nani? (Meaning: 'what?'...I think…)"

"I was wondering…" Tenten started. This time only closer and closer.

"Yea?" little tints of pink can be seen across the boy's cheek.

"That…" their lips are 5cm apart. 4.3. Neji is sweating by now.2.1- and Tenten skipped of into a head start.

"If you are willing to lose against me!" Tenten stuck her tongue out (again).

Neji blanked out, and then regained his composure.

"Why you little-" Neji made a dash for Tenten.

They started running again, heading towards the classroom.

1.2.3-

BANG

They hit each other on the head while trying to squeeze in through the (poor) door.

_**Sephire, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten**_

They all looked at each other. Sephire had to push 'pause' again as Temari was still not paying attention to the (sweaty) teens. 'Hi' and intros were exchanged. (Again…)

_**Ino, Shikamaru**_

These two however did nothing special. They walked into the classroom just before the teacher came in.

_**Sephire, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru**_

This time, Sephire pressed 'pause' before anything was done. Temari got enough of it and got cranky.

"Stop it with the pausing already! I'm listening to the song now! Introduce to each other yourself!"

With that, she hugged the D'man to herself while the rest sweat drops and exchanged introductions.

**_10 minutes later..._**

The floor creaked, making all of the students in the room turned (once again) at the noise maker. Sephire snatched the D'man away from Temari and hid it in her backpack. Temari could crack up and yell but her eyes widened at the sight of the teacher.

'I_t couldn't be...It's-'

* * *

_

sorry...i lacked ideas until here. i'll continue it in the next. promise! anyway, it's it okay with u? plz review if u have finished reading it! pretty, pretty plz?(puppy face) PS: Sephire is an OC.A kind reviewer askedme to add her in the story, so i did. thanks 4 reviewing to those that did!arigato gozaimasu! (very genki now) 


	7. Impotant!

**Important!**

**I'm going to delete this fic, since I have a major writer's block to it, and nobody like it that much. i'll try to make another one with the same name, but not the same category or of the same story. sorry 4 this...TTTT...**

**Sasura4-ever...**


End file.
